Glory And Gore
by Vanya-Atma
Summary: "Who trains their baby pokemon how to use Solar Beam!" An OC Pokemon tale based in Kalos. Mature and Older Trainers with surprises at every turn!


**GLORY AND GORE**  
By Vanya Atma

_Chapter One - Cheaters Do Win._

* * *

I'd never wanted a Pokemon, never, not even when I was ten and could have started on my journey. My older brother had done exactly that on the day he'd turned that magic number. Every update he'd sent home had been filled with excitement and adventure, never a dull day when you were a trainer. My parents had presented me with a Pokemon on my tenth birthday much like they had my brother, the Male Ralts had floated into the room after my mother had presented the red and white Pokeball to me. I'd simply walked out of the room, leaving both my parents to stair after my back. They'd sent the small Pokemon to my brother after that.

Growing up there was always Pokemon in the house, my father was an assistant to a huge breeder in Aquacorde Town, my home town. He brought home his work more often then not if a Pokemon became sick or just needed a little bit of TLC. Maybe that's where it all started, I was always forced into taking care of Pokemon, I always had to watch over the ill, making sure they ate and got the right amount of meds. I'd had my bedroom trashed more than once by a baby Pokemon my father had put to sleep there.

But that day they discovered that just because they could make me clean up after Pokemon didn't mean they could make me a trainer.

Ten years after that and I had yet to obtain a single Pokemon, much to their consternation, for a while my father presented me with a Pokemon on each turn of my birthday the Lotad had peaked my interest a little but at it's lidded gaze I'd shrugged my shoulder and went back to the computer.

I'd moved out of my house at seventeen and now had a quiet place in Vaniville Town or rather it was quiet when the sun was up, but once that moon shinned it's pale face there was no stopping the things that happened in my basement. There were few ways of making money other than being a trainer, breeder or shop owner. None of which I had wanted to entertain so I'd taken a not so legal route, I'd started a gambling ring, at first it had just been with friends but then they'd brought their friends and their friends brought friends. I began to worry what my landlord would think as each night more and more cars were parked outside the house, one night he'd even shown his greasy face at my door, knocking none too gently on the hard wood. I'd thought everything would be ruined but after that night he'd been in my basement more than anyone else, betting enough money that I could live off of that a lone. I hadn't had to pay the man rent in two and a half years.

It wasn't often that I joined in at one of the tables, but every blue moon I took a seat at the leather chairs and green felt table. That's how I ended up with my first Pokemon.

I'd been drinking, drinking and gambling never mixed well but my brother was home and he always tried to push the same ideals as my parents on me, Pokemon this, Pokemon that. So I'd started drinking and one thing led to another. The basement was nicer than any other part of the house, with a dozen felt tables, leather chairs surrounding each and a mood system that included lights and music. I didn't allow people to smoke down here, but I did that night, letting the white fog drift up into the short cement ceiling. Others had followed suit, making the basement into a sort of smoke house. I simply didn't care.

Six of us were at the table in the center, holding our hands close so no one else peaked. Pokemon were not allowed down here, they encouraged cheating, Psychic could read minds while ghost had a habit of disappearing and reappearing at impromptu moments, leading their trainer to victory.

"Hit me." A burly man said, his thick mustache covered his mouth so well it looked as if he didn't have lips.

The dealer, a young man who had come to me just over a year ago with card tricks up the ying yang dealt the man another card. For the life of me I couldn't remember the boys name I just knew he was paying his way through breeding school with the money he made here.

And it went around to each of the people at the table, some keeping their hand while other threw one or two to the trash pile. On the table was a Two of hearts, an Ace of spades and a King of Spades, promising for anyone who had the matching higher cards. We'd been at this for the better half of an hour and I could feel myself getting tiered of this Poker game, as I always did. Just because it made me money didn't mean I had to like it.

I'd lost more than I had wanted to, but I'd made it back and then some, luck on my side. "This is my last hand." I stated when it became my turn, throwing two chips on the table worth a hundred bucks, I hadn't even looked at the pair of cards I already had, but as the men tried to get me to stay for a few more I waved the boy away letting fate take hold of my hand.

As the boy placed another card on the table, a two of clubs, I downed my drink, matching the bet of four hundred the man with the mustache made, two people folded then. I'd started off with Jack and Coke but now it was just Jack. I didn't know why I let my brother get to me like he did, but it was so aggravating seeing the disappointment in his blue eyes.

The dealer placed the last card onto the table, a Queen of hearts the man right next to me pushed six black chips into the center at that. Each one of us knew that he was trying to draw us in. He most likely had a full hand. I don't know what it was but in that moment I took my own chance. "All in." I didn't know what I had and the likely hood of a winning hand was slim to none. But still I shoved all the chips towards the center, almost seven grand. The three other players who were still in went wide eyed at the bet, they had seen me not raise my cards.

There was a heavy moment where I thought they would all back out, Mustache did but the other two well they surprised me. Apparently they'd been making bigger bets than me that night because the one to my right didn't have enough chips to match mine, so I'd simply shrugged and said. "Then you can only win the equal amount of chips." Which would only be about two grand. The other man, one with a pair of heavy sunglasses on had close to the same problem, but he would be able to win five of my seven thousand. He was told the same thing.

"Wait!" The man to my right said as we each started to lift our cards. "I..." He blabbered rumiging in his pocket for something. "I have a Pokemon that you may like."

I wished in that moment that I still had my drink to sip on but my head was already within the turmoils of being drunk. "I don't want Pokemon." I slurred.

Those beady little eyes never left the mound of money in on the table. Men like him came here a lot thinking they would eventually win big, but even when they did win big it was never enough. "Please!" And with that he threw the green ball onto the table. Well not completely green the ball also had a red strip down it's center. "The Pokemon is rare here."

At that point I wanted the game to be over so I said. "Fine." Not caring about the seven grand I'd just lost. There was no way in hell that I would win, not with how this guy was acting. But sunglasses had the man release the Pokemon, all I saw was something green poking over the edge of the table as the Pokemon materialized on the floor. Sunglasses nodded eagerly then.

After he returned the pokemon each of us turned over our hands. Sunglasses had two pair, Kings and Queens but his groan of defeat made me look at beady eyes. He had a Full house with three Aces and two queens. It took me a moment but I felt the stairs of everyone at the table. Looking down at my hand I realized I had won. I had won against a Full House without ever having taken a look at my two cards from the start.

I'd had to call the two burly men I had hired as body guards to drag beady eyes out, he'd gone made seeing the money and Poke ball catered away. After throwing the man out I'd left the basement to stir in my bedroom, leaving the rest of the night to the other employee's who I knew were more than capable of taking care of things.

I was another seven grand richer and had a mystery Pokemon but my head was spinning from the alcohol as I reached my bed and I fell asleep before I could even see what it was.

-/-

My head was pounding the next morning, while my mouth tasted like an ash tray. I didn't drink on a regular basis, while I did smoke but always brushed my teeth afterwards. My stomach did a heavy lurch when I tried to stand while a migraine took root at the center of my forehead. I didn't think things could get any worse till the Poke ball from last night fell to the floor reminding me that I'd have to deal with it soon enough.

But first I took a shower so hot my skin hated me, though it did manage to wake me up. There were heavy bags under my eyes as I got dressed and because I could yet to keep my balance I left my house with a few more bruises on my elbows and knees from falling over.

"You're not even of age yet." Was the first thing my brother said to me when I stepped through my parents door way.

"Why do you even care." And just like that we were the fighting siblings again.

My mother shooed my brother away as always, protecting her youngest, and wrapped me in a great big hug. I hadn't been here in months even though it was a twenty minute walk from my house or ten minute bike ride. When I'd seen my brother yesterday he'd been the one to come to me, knocking on my door like a mad man, I'd thought it had been the police at first.

"My little baby!" Jace stood in the corner snickering as our mother tried to strangle me. I would have said something derogatory to him had I not known mother did the same exact thing to him whenever he came home.

After she made sure I was about to die from lack of air my mother ushered bother her children into the kitchen, where an old man with grey hair who I called father sat at a sturdy table reading the newspaper. "Honey, Scatturbug are swarming in Santalune forest." My father was saying. "I think I might be able to capture one or two for the breeding program."

"I can go catch a few dad." Jace offered, stealing a seat next to dad with a huge grin. "And Charlie can come with."

I glared daggers at my brother but to little effect as to how I was wearing sunglasses to fend off the bright sunlight.

My father dropped the paper then, shock clearly written upon his aging features warm brown eyes landing on me where I leaned against the wall. "And what has made you grace us with your presence this day?"

That had Jace cackling madly while my mother batted at my father's head garnering a laugh from him. I was almost tempted to not pawn the Poke ball in my pocket off on my father but decided against it because then I'd be left with the Pokemon.

"Actually I came to give you something." That peaked everyone's curiosity.

"And what may that be."

With little flair I tossed the green and red Poke ball at my father who caught it mid air feeling reliefe wash through me as I did so.

Three sets of eyes zeroed in on me and silence ensued for I'd never even touched a Pokemon after I'd moved out, never mind obtained one.

"What is this for?" My father asked at last, eyeing the ball in his hands.

My brows furrowed, I hadn't thought that far. "Uh, Fathers day?"

"Fathers day isn't for six months." Jace commented dryly to which I simply shrugged my shoulder.

"What's inside?" My mother asked coming to stand next to her husband.

Everyone once again looked at me expectantly. This wasn't how I'd pictured things going, I'd thought I'd be able to simply throw the ball at my dad and then leave, not have everyone ask me a million questions.

So simply I replied. "Just release it."

My father looked from the ball to his wife to his son and then back to me. "O for gods sake." I exclaimed at last, grabbing the ball from his hands and letting the Pokemon out in a blare of red light. Materialization took one heart beat, the next I realized why the man from last night had been so keen on agreeing with the transfer. Larvitars were rare in Kalos, found only in the caves of Terminus or bred by people like my father.

Blinking big red eyes it took a moment for the Larvitar to take in it's surroundings but once it did I found myself at odd with what occurred next.

"Lar!" It exclaimed, throwing itself to me, little arms wrapping around the black jean of my right leg.

"The hell!" I exclaimed back, trying to shake the little bugger off but it was heavy for its size.

Jace was laughing openly at this, head thrown back in a roar while both my parents had shit eating grins on their faces.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" It only held on tighter when I tried to shove the knee high Pokemon with my hands.

"I think it likes you." My father commented ryly, not even raising a finger to help.

"Lar, Larvitar." The little thing was chattering, rubbing it's cheek against my thigh as if to scent mark me.

When this proceeded for a good five minutes my brother finally gave me mercy. Taking a Pokeball from his travel pack that he always had next to him no matter which room in the house he was in he released a green and white pokemon that in all reality could have been mine.

"Can you talk to the Larvitar?" He asked his Gallade. "See why it's clinging to Charlie?" I could only shake my head at my brother and silently promise to get him back for this when he chuckled softly once again at my predicament.

"Gal, Gal." The Blade Pokemon began and thankfully the Larvitar stopped rubbing up against me.

Twisting it's green head to face the other Pokemon he replied in the chattering of his and the two conversed for a minute.

When they were done the Gallade faced my brother, silently reciting what had been said using Psychic. As the seconds ticked on my brothers features drew dark and for the first time I really started to worry. Jace was frowning when he pinned me with a serious look. "We will get to what you are doing in your basement later." I felt my stomach drop at the tone in of his voice, deep and threatening but he continued on before I could twist some lie. "Apparently you're the little guys savior, he was with some creep of a trainer till you released him here. He is thankful."

"Charlie did what?" My father asked, flabbergasted at this change in events.

"No I didn..." I began but my brother cut me off.

"Yea, Charlie saved the Larvitar."

"My baby!" And my mother was on me then, hugging and kissing while the Larvitar started to make little happy noises still clinging to me.

I was stuck like that till my father came over, dragging my mother off with an arm around her waist. "You simply can not give the Larvitar to me."

My eyes popped open. "What do you mean?" No way in hell was I keeping this thing.

"Look at him, he'd be heart broken without you, you saved him."

"I never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth dad." Jace said, coming to stand next to his parents to watch his sister and the clinging Pokemon.

"No, there is no way in hell I'm keeping him." Why I didn't think of it before would be something I damned myself for for a long time. I'd had his Poke Ball the entire time. In short order I sucked it back into the round capsule, relieved to have the blood flowing back to my leg.

I then threw the ball at my father once again and started towards the front door, the urge to be by myself strong. "Thanks guys." I stated dryly, waving behind me on my way out.

"Hey wait!" Came my brothers voice as I walked down the steps, hands in pockets and black hoody over my head.

"What?" I stated, not bothering to turn around.

"I challenge you to a battle." His words had me turning around giving him a look as if he was half insane.

My arms came up in a 'what the hell' motion. "You can't," I was even shaking my head in wonderment. "I don't have any pokemon."

To which my brother replied by throwing the green and red Poke Ball at my head, luckily I caught it at the last moment before it beamed me in the eye. "Now you do."

I still faced my dark haired brother but continued walking backwards. "It doesn't work like that Jace."

He threw another Poke Ball though this time a Pokemon appeared. It was a tiny little thing and pink. I would have laughed if my brother having a Igglybuff wasn't so obserd.

"I just got her yesterday from Dad, fresh out of the egg." He explained, hoping down the five steps with his lanky legs. "You battle me once, just once, if you win I leave you a lone, I wont mention Pokemon or Breeding again."

"You've tried this before Jace." I hadn't stopped shaking my head this entire time.

"Yea, but Dad has agreed to let you be as well." That stopped me. To have both my brother and my father to leave me a lone.

But I had my suspicions. "What's the catch."

He pointed to his baby Pokemon then. "If I win you come with me to capture the Scatturbugs for Dad."

Suddenly the Poke Ball felt heavier in my hands.

"And you actually have to try."

-/-

I stood in the back yard facing my brother after weighing what I'd have to do and what my brother had offered. I'd tried to wiggle out of the battle once more by saying I didn't even know what moved the Larvitar had but Jace had simply called on his Gallade to ask the Larvitar. Mother and Father leaned against the railing on the deck to watch.

Throwing the Poke Ball into the air it released the Larvitar into the bright afternoon light, those big red eyes turned to me with a happy shrill but I struck out my hand pointing to the Igglybuff and stated firmly. "No you will battle."

Everyone always said that first encounters always laid the rules down for how a relationship would turn out. I'd be in charge even if for a little while.

My brother barely gave the Larvitar enough time to face his opponent when he called out. "Use Defense Curl."

"Igg!" The tiny pink Igglybuff replied, curling in on itself till it just looked like a pink ball.

I gave my brother a look that clearly said I thought he was an idiot, he should have taken the surprise attack while it had been there.

Adjusting the wide rim sunglasses on the bridge of my nose I simply commanded. "Sandstorm."

I found myself quite impressed when the Larvitar commenced what I'd commanded, jumping a good three feet into the air his body flashed half a dozen colors, he wavered there for a moment before gravity claimed him again, the tip of his toe barely touched the grass before a wave of sand blew out from his green body, quickly filling to air till I had to bring my sweat shirt up to breath.

"Really Charlie!" My brother sounded pissed, but I simply shrugged. I would win this and once I did I'd return the Larvitar to my father and live in peace for the rest of my life.

But my brother had something up his sleeve that in a million years I had never expected.

"Solar Beam!"

And I knew right then and there I was done for. Larvitar may have been a few levels higher than the Igglybuff, who I hadn't found out till I'd accepted the challenge had already been in a few battles with my brother, but he was doubly weak to Grass Type moves.

"Cheater!" I screamed, making sure he heard me over the roar of the Sandstorm. There were mere seconds for me to think of what I should do, Larvitar knew Bite but that was a Dark move which would have little to no effect on the pink ball and I needed something that would faint it this turn.

"Larvitar, run like crazy." Was all I could say.

I didn't want to but I did, I watched as the beam shot right through the sandstorm and hit the Larvitar, knocking him right back into me. I crashed into the ground, a heavy lug of a Pokemon in my arms. I was most definitely no longer hung over.

"Who trains their baby pokemon how to use Solar Beam!" I growled at my brother from across the yard, calling the Larvitar back into his ball.

"You never asked me what Moves Esty had." Was the simple reply.

* * *

**AN:** My first ever Pokemon FF. Enjoy. R&R.


End file.
